Users have access to computing devices that may assume a wide variety of configurations. For example, the first computing devices that were traditionally available to common users were configured as desktop personal computers. Users typically interacted with these first computing devices using a keyboard and later a mouse to view data on a monitor.
Computing devices continued to evolve as users desired to interact with the devices in an increasing variety of circumstances. One such example was mobile phones that evolved from basic telephone functionality to the ability to run applications. Another such example is a slate computer, which may also be referred to as a tablet. Both of these examples are configured to be held by a user during interaction and thus techniques were developed to address this configuration.
Because of the different configurations of the computing devices, however, a variety of different techniques may be employed for interaction. Thus, even typical users may be confronted with a wide range a different techniques, even to utilize matching functionality of the devices, which could lead to user frustration and even cause the users to forgo use of computing devices having the different configurations due to user confusion. Further, these conventional techniques could be intrusive when employed by the different configurations, such as convention techniques that were used to close an application.